Components of a gas turbine are subjected to high wear due to a high temperature of impinging operation gas which is exhausted from a combustor. The components of a gas turbine subjected to high wear and subjected to high temperature of the operation gas may be in particular the nozzle guide vane or nozzle guide vanes immediately downstream of a combustor exit and a radially inner platform and/or a radially outer platform supporting the nozzle guide vane or the nozzle guide vanes.
EP 1 074 695 A2 discloses a method for forming a cooling passage in a turbine vane, wherein the cooling arrangement for a guide vane platform comprises a serpentine passage bounded by wall segments with cooling enhancement features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,002 discloses a stator vane mounting platform having a cooling path defined by baffles.
EP 0 680 547 B1 discloses a turbine vane having dedicated inner platform cooling, wherein a cooling passage is formed using a pocket and a cover plate.
WO 2006/029983 discloses a turbine engine vane, wherein a shroud cooling channel is formed through which a cooling fluid flows during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,393 discloses a turbine shroud segment including a serpentine cooling channel having a bent passage for flowing cooling fluid through an axial edge of a shroud segment.
There may be a need for a platform part for supporting a nozzle guide vane for a gas turbine having a higher durability and/or increase operation lifetime compared to a conventional platform part. In particular, there may be a need for a platform part for supporting a nozzle guide vane for a gas turbine allowing an improved cooling mechanism and/or capacity compared to a conventional platform part. Further, there may be a need for a platform part for supporting a nozzle guide vane for a gas turbine which can withstand, in particular for a longer time, a higher temperature of an operation gas compared to a conventional platform part.